


Countdown

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, timer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The our world there are timers on everyone’s left wrist that when someone meets their soulmate or soulmates, the timer starts it’s countdown and they get a flash of their soulmates’ lives when they touch for the first time. The pair or group has forty-eight hours to consummate their bond and get married or they will face criminal charges from the Soulmate Branch of the Government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

## Prologue

The our world there are timers on everyone’s left wrist that when someone meets their soulmate or soulmates, the timer starts it’s countdown and they get a flash of their soulmates’ lives when they touch for the first time. The pair or group has forty-eight hours to consummate their bond and get married or they will face criminal charges from the Soulmate Branch of the Government. They have trackers placed in every baby that feed them information on every person. A soulmate groups are rare, like ten or twenty per generation. People can biologically only procreate and have sex with a soulmate and each soulmate pair can only have one child, unless of course in the case of multiple births. So a pair can only have one and triad can have two. And if a soulmate dies and they are destined for another they can have another child. Of course there are exceptions to the rules, like age restrictions and monetary issues, to name a few, all of which are regulated by the government.

## Chapter 1

### Oliver’s P.O.V.

OliverQueen had just returned from the island of Lian Yu to his family and friends. He China but they were caught in a storm, his father killed himself to ensure Oliver’s survival, but not before confessing to his son his sins. Oliver later found the notebook with list of names of those who were poisoning Starling City. He promised that when he came home he will fulfil his father’s dying wish. He met people along the way; Yao Fei and his daughter Shado. Then her soulmate, Slade. Oliver had tried to save him with the Mirakuru but it backfired after the evil Dr Ivo killed Shado, Shade lost it, blamed Oliver, and rightfully so. Oliver blamed himself. He then met Maseo Yamashiro his soulmate Tastu and their son Akio. Things didn’t end well for that family as did a lot of the people Oliver had met along the way.

But now he was home, he was happy to see things in a brighter light than his darkness. Tommy’s and Laurel’s daughter, Veronica was eight years old. His mother had a new soulmate, Walter Steele, thanks to the Soulmate Branch; they were allowed to grieve the loss of their husband and best friend respectively and now have an eighteen month old daughter Thea. Sara, Laurel’s twin sister had yet to find her soulmate.

Oliver was working hard on fulfilling his father’s dying wish, he had attempted to recruit an ex-soldier, John Diggle to his cause but it would take some doing to convince him. His latest target was killed by a hitman by the name of ‘Deadshot’ and thanks to his contacts at the Bratva he now has his computer. Bad news was it was shot up and he was unable to get any of the data of it. So he called his step-father and asked if he knew anyone who can help, and he was recommended a Felicity Smoak who worked in the IT department of QC.

### Felicity’s P.O.V.

If anyone asked Felicity that this was how her day would go when she woke up this morning, she would have laughed in their faces. She was going out about her tasks her incompetent supervisor had listed for her to when a voice interrupted her.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, "Felicity Smoak?" he asked her, smiling. "Hi. I'm Oliver Queen."

"Of course." She said, surprised. "I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen."

"No, Mr. Queen was my father." He stated with a smile.

"Right, but he's dead." She shook her head, embarrassed. "I mean, he drowned." She closed her eyes, trying to compose herself. "But you didn't, which means you could come down to the I.T. department and listen to me babble. Which will end." She slowly rotated away from Oliver. "In 3… 2… 1…" she turned back.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see." He said, laying a laptop down on her desk. "I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it." He lied. Poorly.

Felicity looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah." He told her.

But she looked at the laptop and ran her hand over the casing. "'Cause these look like bullet holes."

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood." He added smoothly.

She tilted her head and gave him a look that said 'Really?' Oliver smiled down at her. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it." He said in a hopeful tone. Felicity gave him one last look, then shrugged and picked up the laptop, but then her hand brushes his and her whole world start to spin. Two things happen simultaneously; her timer comes to life and the four-eight hours starts its countdown and her mind burns as she sees Oliver’s life from his childhood, teenage years, young adult, on to his time on the island; the most painful of all. Five years if hell, an apt description. She stares into his eyes crystal pools of blue feel like they are now linked to her, she could feel them sharing each other’s pain and joy as well the distinct possibly that there was another to join them. Felicity didn’t know who moved first and she didn’t care to be honest but she was up against the call of her cubical having the best kiss of her life. He was now kissing down her neck, sucking on her pulse point with his fingers in her hair, she had no idea when he pulled her hair tie off.

“Best ever huh?” He growled happily, “wait till we get to main event.”

“You think you’re so funny, huh?” She laughed as she kissed his Adam’s apple. Gracing her teeth over it and her breath whispering over his flesh.

“And cute.” He grinned.

“I don’t think cute is the word I would use. And did you get a personality transplant when you touched me?” She asked him pushing him away. “If memories, yours to be precise, we have a mission to complete, we’re on a time table now or vigilantism would be the least of our worries.”

“True, I think I syphoned some of your personality when we touched, I heard soulmates share personality traits.” He told her.

“No…do you think I’ll turn broody?” she asked seriously but he ignored her in favour of kissing her again.

Half an hour later when she managed to pry herself away from him she accessed the data on the laptop.

"It looks like blueprints." She said.

"Do you know what of?" Oliver asked.

"The Exchange Building."

"Never heard of it."

"It's where the Unidac industry's auction is scheduled to take place." Felicity explained. At his look, she grinned, "Well we know it’s not your laptop."

"Yes." Oliver stated.

“Apparently, Warrant Patel hired Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot to kill of his competitors from mthe Unidac Industries auction, that’s why he killed the other two men, they were other competitors.” She explained, putting his memories, which were now hers together with what she found, “We need to warn Walter, he’s a target.”

“The Exchange Building is surrounded by 3 towers with eye lines into the building.' Oliver's spoke as he stared at the blueprints but Felicity could tell he was talking out loud to himself, “Lawton could get a kill shot off from virtually anywhere. But I can't cover the area. I can't protect all of Deadshot's targets. I can't do this alone.”

“Well that’s what you got me for and John.” Felicity told him, before he could interrupt her she continued, “I know, I’m not going anywhere near where poisoned bullets are flying but what I can do is call Walter and tell him to pull out of the auction and call Detective Lance and give an anonymous tip, that way we can keep Lance out of trouble with his superiors.”

So when night ended John was cured from his brush with death and he and Oliver had a talk and John leaving without word. They went to her apartment to pick up a few things and then home, well the Queen Manor where she was introduced as Oliver’s soulmate to his mother and step-father. She got to meet Baby Thea, the cutest little girl ever even if she was asleep at the time.

Felicity walked into out of the bathroom, dressed in only one of Oliver’s shirts, they had talked about it and decided to sleep and regain their energy before doing anything. She crawled into bed and curled up to Oliver, who wore only boxers and a t-shirt, “Night Oliver.”

“Night, Felicity.”

Felicity woke up with the feeling fingers sidingher underwear along her legs in the dim light that seemed to illuminate her form. Oliver's fingers moved from her stomach downward until they gently slipped inside her. Her eyes closing, Felicity's inner muscles tightened barely letting him move inside her. She held her breath, trying to recover as a bucket of sensations poured over her body.

"Let go," he whispered, and she released his fingers.

Wanting to taste her, he slipped his fingers into his own mouth, savouring her on his fingers. Opening her eyes to see him, she suddenly felt a wave of heat upon her, awaiting the return of his hands on her skin.

His tongue explored her she felt herself blushing, her orgasm building with what he did with his mouth and fingers. She grasped the pillow behind her to ground her as his mouth bit down gently on her clit, the final straw as the flood from her body came from her, a cry from her mouth, hot and aching inside her.

She cried out his name as he lapped at her juices, the drops of her essence. All of it was her and she tasted good.

Placing a hand on either side of her waist he lifted himself slowly up to his knees as he listened to her heavy breaths, leaning over her, giving wet kisses along her panting stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly-button, eliciting another soft moan from her mouth.

He watched the rush of heat in her eyes as she was fully awake now, her hand reached out to stroke him through his boxers. He hardened immediately as she attempted to slip her hand in he tore her hand away, standing up and allowing her to watch, he stripped himself nude and descended himself over her again.

She saw his tattoos and scars and wanted to kiss them all and run her tongue over them so she came at him with her mouth tasting a bead of moisture on his torso, licking at it in a lazy circle then over his scars, the pads of her fingers pressing into his shoulders as he pulsated against the juncture of her thighs, begging at her entrance. With a smile on her face, she opened her legs, welcoming him as he pushed inside her gently, feeling the unfamiliar flames echoing throughout her body, coursing through her in hunger.

She wanted the yearning, the aching inside to comfort her so she rose to meet him, tightening her walls around him, constricting to give him pleasure as he pushed, forcing her to take more of him inside her with each movement. He dove again and again, burying himself. She clutched to him, grabbing at his arms, her teeth resting on his shoulder as her blonde hair spread over the pillows. Oliver cupped the back of her head, drawing her to him to brush his mouth over her passion-swollen lips, she moaned his name. Her breath coming in uneven pants as he moved inside her. Her body arched against him as she met his powerful thrusts.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her walls tightened around him.

She was so wet. So hot. Felicity whimpered as he lifted her hips, deepening his penetration.

She clutched his hand tighter, so tight her knuckles were turning white. She was gasping, her eyes starting to see white. Her nails dug into his back and she bit his shoulder to keep from crying out as she came.

Oliver was sure nothing would ever replace this moment. He felt her shudder slightly as she came. Oliver buried his head in her shoulder, his back going rigid as he exploded in side of her, taking her with him over the edge. He thrust up once, twice, three times more before he fills her. He collapsed on top of her. Both breathing heavily, riding out the last waves of their orgasms. Felicity kissed his chest as he rolled on his side, pulling her with him. They lay there blissfully numb, exhaustion bringing them to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

## Chapter 2

### Life as a Vigilante

Life as vigilante was going well for Felicity and Oliver, albeit there were some ups and downs but they figured it out. The first issue was the killing, Felicity couldn’t, would not allow this method if  justice to continue so Oliver made a vow to her not to kill anymore and this made Diggle join all the more faster. While Felicity may understand his motivations for the killing she just couldn’t condone it. Especially if she was pregnant with their child. Due to her brilliance and Oliver detective skills, they were able to ascertain that Malcolm was the author of the list, thanks to handwriting comparisons. Oliver and Felicity decided it was time they brought this family issue to the fore front. They confronted Moira and Walter about it and together they worked on a plan to stop Malcolm Merlyn. Since killing wasn’t an option they had to find another way, Diggle was the one to suggest putting him in a coma so Felicity did extensive research into that and found a way. So Oliver as the vigilante confronted Merlyn, he beat the crap out of Oliver but not before Oliver injected him with a syringe filled with air.

The next day they were in the hospital waiting for the Doctor to tell Tommy the condition of his father. They had gathered in his room, and there lay the dark archer, in a coma.

“He suffers from a condition called locked in syndrome complete paralysis of his body and muscle functions, but his brain is still active. The result of an air embolism in his brain stem.” The doctor explained.

“So he can hear me? He's just frozen like that?” Tommy asked, holding on to Laurel’s hand.

“I'm afraid so.” The doctor told them sadly.

Tommy sighed, “How long will it last?”

“I wish I knew.” The doctor told him sadly, Could be a lifetime. I'm sorry.”

Life went on after that, Oliver, Diggle and herself took down the criminals in Starling, crime rates were at an all-time low, the Arrow that was the name they were calling Oliver now had a good relationship with SCPD but fragile not the less.

Felicity had since been promoted to Head of the Applied Science Division and the IT Department. She loves her new job, the people she handpicked to with. While Oliver shadowed Walter at the company, working to take over in due time. She had a side project as well, she was working on building a new place for them to have as headquarters, because the dingy basement wasn’t working for her.

Donna Smoak came to Starling City to visit her daughter who had finally found her soulmate but didn’t know she would find her own in Quentin Lance, whose first soulmate, Dinah Drake-Lance who had died in a car crash when his girls were teens.

So their families were now connected, the Queen family, the Lance family, and the Merlyn family.

They had a new addition to their family. One of the boys Oliver saved from a child-fighting ring was Roy Harper, and he was two years old went Oliver found him in March of 2013. For both Oliver and Felicity it was love at first sight, they had no choice but to keep him. And it was the right one since he happened to be Thea’s soulmate and it was too risky to have him be lost in the foster system.

It wasn’t long before Felicity and Oliver found out they were expecting their first child and the news came with great happiness to everyone. And for the first time in so long Oliver was truly happy.

On the 1st of August, Felicity gave to their daughter, Abigail Emerald Queen.

### Meeting Barry Allen

Their life changed when they got a call that Applied Sciences building had been broken into. John and Oliver were looking at the wrecked door as Felicity stood behind them.

"This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium." John noted. He turned to Lieutenant Quentin Lance, who was also her step-father, and he apparently was called the crime scene. "What did they use to do this?"

"Not sure yet." Dad said; he was ‘Dad’ ever since he married her Mom. "No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift." He walked around the scene. "I'm guessing there was at least three of them, maybe four. And given how quick they got in and out of here- they were fast." He guessed.

Dad was asking questions. "Any idea what these guys were so hot to break in here for?" he looked at Oliver. "You didn't happen to leave a spare earthquake machine lying around, did you?" he quipped. Oliver gave him a look. "Sorry." He apologized.

"This is what we're able to pull off the security cameras." One of the tech said, coming up to the group and pulling up the video on his tablet. The clip showed the man in the mask killing the two guards, and then the man picked up a box and flung it at the camera, taking it out. "He was the only guy we got on video. The rest of the crew must have come in after him."

"Actually, it was only one guy." They all turned to see a young man who was examining the scene. "Ah, sorry I'm late. But actually, my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss, but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app, and… but he thought that he was right. I'm here now, though. So…." He babbled. He was just her, with the babbling…cute.

"Great." Dad said dryly. "Who the hell are you?"

"And do your parents know that you're here?" Oliver added causing Felicity to roll her eyes.

"I'm Barry Allen." He said, pulling his ID out of his jacket and showing it to them. "I'm from the Central City police department." He explained. "I'm with the crime scene investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

"And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tin foil?" Dad said incredulously.

"One very strong guy, yeah." Barry replied. Oliver looked off, suddenly lost in a memory and they shared a look, they were thinking the same thing. "Uh, it takes about 1,250 foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck." He pulled up the autopsy photos of one of the guard and showed it to them. It showed the man from the shoulders up, focusing on the bruising of the neck. "You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand. I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck." He said to Oliver.

"Hmm?" he looked up, his mind being elsewhere, not that Felicity blamed him, "No. No idea." He lied and she hit a smile, but she shouldn’t be smiling but the look on Oliver’s face.

"Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out exactly what was stolen." The tech began to say.

"Actually, I think I know what was stolen." Barry put in. "A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series." He led them to a concrete base, on which something had been attached and was no longer. "Both have a three column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts where the thief just ripped it out of the ground."

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Dad asked.

"It separates liquids." Felicity explained. "The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction."

“Sweetie, gonna have to dumb it down a little.” He told her with smile.

"And lighter objects move to the top." Barry added. For some reason unknown to Felicity, his explanation had her drawn to him and she could feel Oliver felt it too based on the look he gave him.

Felicity smiled at him. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Barry. Allen."

"Felicity. Smoak-Queen" She said, introducing herself and she could literally see the light in his eyes fade a little but got slightly confused, possibly due to his attraction to both Oliver and herself.  Even she knew triads are rare.

Oliver gave the younger man a look like he was itching to touch him but he knew now wasn’t the time especially not in front his father-in-law but Barry must have misinterpreted his look and he continued with his analysis. "Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door." He stated, pointing to the footprints embedded in the floor. "Footsteps. One guy." He stood. "Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence." He added.

"There has to be another explanation." Dad insisted.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right." Barry said to placate the Lieutenant.

As Oliver knelt down besides the base to examine it more closely, and Dad moved over to her, "You and Oliver gonna be working this.”

"Do you even have to ask?" She asked him, kissing lightly on the cheek.

“Right.”

Dad knew that Oliver was the Arrow and so did Tommy, Laurel and her Mom.

In the privacy of Felicity’s office; thank God it didn’t have glass walls, Oliver, herself and Barry stood, “The moment of truth.” Barry murmured, “I’m nervous.” He admitted.

“Me too.” She told him with a smile, they can feel the soulmate bond pulling them together, “I’m sure Oliver is too, he just won’t admit it.” She poked him at his side.

Oliver smile, he wanted to be jealous that he now had to share his wife with another man as well as the possibility that he might be bi frightened him and excited him. So he opted not to talk instead he took hold of Felicity’s hand and brought it mid-air between then. “Shall we. One more thing, I apologise in advance for what you’re about to experience.”

“Me too.” And Barry grabbed hold of their clasped hands.

### Three hours later

Three hours later in Felicity’s office talking about everything from Oliver being the Arrow, and Barry fanboying over him, to his admiration of felicity’s work at QC, their pasts, including the island, MIT and Barry’s mother’s murder and subsequent arrest of his innocent father. Barry crush on his foster sister Iris. They also talked about Abigail and Roy and how Barry wanted to go with that, because by law Abbie and Roy were his children too, through the soulmate bond. Barry was every excited to meet them and he’s only seen pictures of them, he felt a connection.

“We should work on the case, so the faster we do the faster could…you know.” She said then blushed, they also had a conversation about what would happen when they did consummate their bond with Barry. Oliver and Barry for all their liver thought themselves straight and now to have a male soulmate was unnerving but they had agreed to go slow when to time came. And discuss it more in-depth later. As for Felicity, she now had two men to satisfy, and that seemed like a lot of work but it destiny didn’t think she could handle she wouldn’t have been given two soulmates.

“I have to go cancel the Christmas/Hanukkah party we were planning.” Oliver said.

“And Barry and I can go back to Applied Sciences building and do more investigating.” She said and both men nodded. Before they turned to leave Oliver reached for Barry, cupped his hand around the back of Barry’s neck, and kissed him, then they broke apart, “That was so hot.” She surprised herself by liking seeing her two soulmates kiss.

Barry was able to analyse the footprint of the burglar to determine where he’s been the past few days. Barry was super exited that his soulmate was the Arrow and his other soulmate was his tech genius. 

“You know I called it.” Barry said to her while they waited for the results.

“What do you mean?” she asked him confused.

“Not that Oliver was the Arrow, but that he had partners and one with a background in computer sciences; you.” He grinned, “And his green suit is a nod to the island, well more so the hood. The police report shows that Oliver uses carbon arrows but if he switched to an aluminium-carbon composite he would have far better penetration.” With that Barry blushed.

“You would have to talk to Oliver about that.” she grinned at him, “it’s so much fun when I’m not the only making innuendos.”

They didn’t realize how close they were until Felicity reached up and kissed him, chastely at first but the passion built then they separated due to lack of oxygen and her breathes came out in pants against his Adam’s apple making him shiver. The kiss was different from Oliver’s but equally amazing and electrifying, “I wanted to do that since Oliver kissed you earlier.”  Then she lightly kissed his again then the computer alerting them that the results were in; it sugar.

Oliver and John arrived at the Applied Sciences, “Oh, Barry I took the liberty of asking Lance to call your captain to tell him you’re helping him with the case. Lance didn’t tell him about us, I thought you would have wanted to do it yourself. But good news you are on loan to the SCPD for the next week. ”

“Ohh, I wouldn’t have minded.” Barry grinned at his thoughtfulness, “But thank you.” And he brushed his hands against Oliver’s.

"So, you found something?" Oliver asked, smiling.

"We found something." Felicity clarified, looking to Barry, smiling.

"There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot." Barry revealed.

"Which got me thinking." Felicity continued. "There is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it is suffused in waste sugar. So I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago."

"Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the thief used to steal the centrifuge." Barry added.

"Can you track the vehicle?" Oliver asked.

"We've been trying." Felicity started, but was cut off when her computer beeped. She looked at it in astonishment.

"What was that?" Oliver asked.

"You're not going to believe this." She said. "The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank."

The feeling of dread in Oliver's stomach grew and so it Barry and Felicity as they made the connection with present events to ones in Oliver’s time on the island. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." Felicity confirmed. "Our guy just made off with 30,000 cc's of O-negative."

Diggle scoffed. "What, he has super strength, likes blood? Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires." He joked but the trio knew it was no joke, not the vampires but the situation, the past really had a way of biting people in the ass.

Oliver went out to find the truck and stop it from delivering the blood but only came back little beaten up and a dented arrow he tried to stab the guy with, laced with his blood.

Felicity patched him up in the foundry and then they caught John about what was going on.

"The island." Oliver told him. "My second year marooned there, we- I came across the remains of a Japanese World War II military project." Oliver explained. "It was a serum designed to create human weapons."

"Human weapons." John scoffed. "My God, what's next, aliens?"

"This is real, Diggle." Oliver said sharply. "Those five years that I was away, I came across things that just defy explanation." He sighed. "There's a doctor, his name is Ivo, and he came to the island to test the serum on people. The ones that survived, their endurance, reflexes and strength were all enhanced."

"And you think this Ivo's in Starling City?" dig asked.

"He's dead." Oliver said confidently. "And so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which I burned."

"You think someone found the recipe." Diggle surmised.

"The centrifuge and a large supply of blood." Oliver stated. "I think someone wants to make more of it. A lot more."

Felicity sighed sadly. “Sometimes I really wished you could have been marooned on Aruba." she muttered.

“I second that.” Barry piped.

"There's a third component- a strong sedative." Oliver revealed. He handed the bloody arrow over to Felicity, who took it timidly.

"I think I preferred it when you left these in people." She noted bitterly.

"I need you to analyse the blood on the arrowhead." Oliver told her, "If we can figure out which sedative they're using—"

"We can figure out where the next robbery will be." John finished.

"Barry and I will get right on it." Felicity said, grabbing Barry’s hand, leading him over to the equipment. They set up the equipment and let it do the analysis overnight and John dropped them home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

## Chapter 3

### The soulmate Bond

When they reached the Queen Manor, Barry was nervous, meeting his two future mothers in law; Moira Queen-Steele and Donna Smoak-Lance. His two step-fathers in law; well technically her already met Mr Lance but that was on a professional level and Walter Steele. Then there was his soon to be children; Abigail and Roy. His new sisters-in-laws; Laurel and Sara Lance and Thea Queen.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Felicity murmured to him, “Everyone will be in their own wing of the manor and you’ll meet everyone tomorrow but if you want, we can sneak a peek at the children, ‘cause they’ll be asleep.”

“No, I want to meet them when they’re awake.” Barry nodded, holding both Oliver’s and Felicity’s hands.

They entered their bedroom and Oliver closed the door behind them.

“We should talk about how this is going to work.” Felicity spoke first, “I mean, I’m really,” Felicity said, laughing. “I’ve never done this before obviously, I’ve only slept with Oliver and Oliver only with me. I don’t know… What should I expect? I mean, I…”

 Oliver’s lanced his fingers with hers. “We’ll take it slow, this is new for all three of us, more so for Barry” he said smiling reassuringly at Barry. “The second any of us think it’s not working or… we just have say the word and whatever it is, it stops.”

 “It’s just the logistics of two… you know, cocks, is a little bit…over whelming…and then there’s…anal sex? How does that work?” 

“Felicity, you’re freaking out, we’ll start slow, like kissing.” Barry suggested.“We’ll learn from each other...what feels good, what doesn’t.”

“I want to see you and Oliver kiss again,” Felicity blurted out, “Like, a lot.”

 Oliver grinned at them. “I like kissing Barry. Like a lot. I only did once and I’d like to do it again. So that’s good. You’ll like kissing him, too.”

Felicity blushed. “We kissed when we were in Applied Sciences.” She admitted, “Well, Barry’s the man of the night. His first time, so let’s make it special.”

### The Morning After

Barry lay in the middle of his two soulmates his head was in Oliver’s shoulder, snuggling up to him, with one of his legs between Oliver’s, pressed up against his cock. Felicity lay against his back with her hands running along his abdomen between himself and Oliver. He could feel her perky breasts up against his back and one of her legs between his. Her hands run their way to the base of his growing erection, she had wanted to return the favour of him eating her out earlier in the evening. Barry moans as her fingers found their way around him and pumps him from tip to base a few times before he pushed off of Oliver to lay on his back and Felicity moved over him. He watched her watch him, looking at his cock with deep concentration as a drop of precum leaked out if his tip, and he wished he could read her mind in that moment. Before he could think anymore she, scraped her finger nails lightly over his inner thighs and spreading his legs wider, making room for herself and she kissed the tip of his cock then engulfed him completely into her mouth. His eyes slid shut and his head fell back on the pillows and he felt Oliver take hold of his hand, lacing their fingers, “She’s amazing isn’t she?””

Barry moaned in agreement as she deep-throated him, he heard things about it form soulmate pairs but it was more amazing than he imagined. Her throat flexing against his cock as she bobbed over him. Oliver took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately running his rough hands over his nipples and abdomen. He moves over to his neck and kisses him. Barry and Oliver locked eyes, fuelled with intense heat and electricity pulse between them, seeing Oliver smirking. Barry slowly let go of the pillow he was clasping and slip his fingers through her blond hair, feeling its softness. He felt her hands move to his balls, cupping them gently, rolling them with one hand while the other moved up his abdomen to meet Oliver hand. Barry could feel the difference between them, Oliver’s; hard and rough to Felicity’s soft and smooth.

Felicity let go off of his cock and trailed kisses up his abdomen and chest to his lips, while dragging her baby over his still straining cock. She sat up then aligned herself with him and slowly impaled herself onto him. Her eyes closed as pleasure washed over her. She rested her hands on his knees behind her and moved up and down over him slowly. He heard her moan his name and her clasping his knees tighter, her muscles contracting over his cock.

Barry placed his hand over her clitoris, rubbing it wetting his fingers with her juices before take hold of Oliver cock, wetting with Felicity’s juices. He then leaned forward to take him into his mouth. 

It wasn’t long before his muscles go taunt before he came, releasing Oliver’s cock he breathes out her name, thrusting up into her a few times filling her with hi cum. Her organism ran through her as her back arched, her eyes squeeze shut and she let out a cry as she slumps over him, breathing hard with grin on her face, “Good Morning my Love,” and she pulled him away from Oliver’s cock to kiss him.

“Good Morning indeed.” Barry said grinning.

Felicity slowly moved of him, both moaning at the movement, to lay between her two soulmates. After a few minutes, Barry and Oliver can see felicity falling asleep, and he can see Oliver erection still raging, he watches Oliver’s eyes darken as he moves between felicity’s legs, spreading them apart, and making room for himself. He lay on his stomach and buried his tongue inside her. The sensations cause felicity to arch back and tighten her hold on Barry’s fingers where they were laced together. Barry watched, although he was spent he was extremely aroused by the sight of Oliver eating her out when he had just came in her. Oliver had given him a blow job last night and swallowed, but this was hotter. He leaned over Felicity to kiss along the column of her neck. Felicity was moaning with abandon now, gasping with pleasure, she was about to come again.

Oliver moved up her body, trailing kisses as he came up, then he pulled Barry in for a heated, rough kiss. Barry moans as he tasted himself and Felicity on Oliver’s tongue. Oliver then moved over her, aligning himself to her glistening opening and slowly sang into her. His muscled forearms braced against the pillows over her head as he thrust into her. Barry watched as his soulmates move together as the pleasure of their organism washed over them.

Soon they fall back asleep with Felicity in the middle this time, wrapped up in her two men.

### Meeting the Family

Two hours later it was eight o’ clock and Barry, Felicity and Oliver had their way to the family room after a joined shower, which inevitably ended in a romp in the shower. Barry was introduced to everyone, including his new children. Everyone was really nice, Roy, Thea and Abigail were so cute and he fell in love with them.

Barry and Oliver were on the floor playing with Roy and Thea, who were both nearly three years old, as the baby slept. They were working hard on building a tower with Roy’s and Thea’s colourful building blocks. Barry had Roy standing on his thighs to reach the top of the rising tower and Barry was smiling in amusement at the excited little boy. While Oliver and Thea were in the same position.

“Hey you guys,” Felicity greeted them when she came back from collecting her tablet, she walked over to check on the sleeping baby who was in her bassinet. Roy raised his head and saw his mom.

“Momma!!!!Mooommmmaaa!!!” he waved his hands, hitting the tower down, “Oh, oh.” His lips formed a little “o”, looking at the fallen blocks. That made Thea look up and see her as well, even though Thea was her sister in law Thea always called her Aunty ‘City.

“Cityyyyyy!!!” Thea cried out managing to keep her tower intact.

“Momma is here to steal your Dadas away, for work but Grampa Lance and Walter are going to take you munchkins to the park, do you still want to go, baby?” Felicity asked Roy, kneeling next to the pair. The kids heard the word ‘park’ and they forgot about the blocks and nodded excitedly with a high pitched squeal. Oliver hugged his sister before handing her over to Walter who appeared in the room with Lance, who had picked up Roy, who grinned at his grandfather, “Are you guys going to register today?” he asked Barry, Oliver and Felicity.

“Yes,” Felicity answered, the three parents exchanged kisses with the kids before they left for the park.

Moira and Donna came a few moments later, “Are the boys gone?” Donna asked.

“Oh, Mom, I pumped enough of milk to last till lunch time, I come home then.” Felicity told her mom, “Barry, Oliver and I have to go get registered and figure out the case we’re working on.”

“Yes, of course dear, Moira and I would be okay with the cutie pie, promise.” Donna smiled at her, “I’ll call if anything happens.”

“Promise?” Felicity asked.

“Sweetheart, Donna and Mom has it handled,” Oliver came up behind her, pulling away from Abbie. Barry kissed his new daughter goodbye and left with his soulmates to face the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

## Chapter 4

### Barry Allen to The Flash

If anyone had told him that a trip to Starling City on a wild goose chase to figure of a case with strange unexplained elements only to meet his, not one but two incredibly awesome soulmates, he wouldn’t have believed them. But now sitting in a town car with them after they made it official, Barry Allen was the husband of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak; she had decided to return to her maiden name only. As well as officially the father of Roy Harper and Abigail Queen.

Barry and Felicity were at Queen Consolidated in Oliver’s office, who had been promoted to CEO a couple months now, were watching the latest news report about the particle accelerator.

'…Central City is just a day away from making history when the controversial S.T.A.R. Lab's particle accelerator is finally turned on.'

"Pretty cool, right?" Barry asked excitedly.

"You know there's been a hundred percent increase in earthquakes since they've turned on the Large Hadron Collider." Felicity teased.

"That data is misleading." Barry started to argue.

"Oh, do tell." Felicity said with a laugh.

The analysis was talking longer than expected but that gave the trio time to go back home to the manor to see the kids and ease Felicity’s separation anxiety. They had also decided that they should all go to Central City for the weekend, that way Barry can introduce them to his family; being Joe and Iris as well as visit his father in prison. That also included the kids, Oliver was excited to take the kids to another city and more so away from the madness of the threat of Mirakuru. Oliver had a sample of the Mirakuru in his trunk he had brought back from the island and Felicity and Barry were hard at work trying to re-engineer the cure from the sample and possibly find a lab that could do the processing and manufacturing whole sale of they were talking about an army.

But not before one last mission, because the analysis on the blood came back.

“The sedative in the thief's blood is Ketamine." Barry told them. "It's a schedule three controlled substance. It shouldn't be too hard to track."

Felicity went to her computer, “It's a common surgical anaesthesia derived from hydrochloric salt."

"Can you use that to track him?" Oliver asked.

Felicity started running a search on the computer. "With the current concentration ratio in the blood sample, there's only one possible location with a large enough quality of the sedative that correlates with the amount of blood the stolen centrifuge can process." She pulled up an image on the screen.

John leaned in, frowning. "What is it? There's no sign." He said.

"A.R.G.U.S. doesn't like to advertise." Felicity said. "It's a disaster bunker. Right on the edge of the Glades. A.R.G.U.S. has them all over the country. They store relief supplies- food, clothing…"

"Medicine." Diggle finished.

"I'm on my way." Oliver said, walking over to the weapon's case and picking up his bow.

"Oliver," Felicity said hesitantly. She opened the small case on her table and pulled out the bloodied arrow. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this." She said, walking over to him. "The way this arrowhead is bent, it means our thief's muscle density is at least 120 pounds per cubic foot. That's almost the same density as common concrete." She looked at him worriedly. "Your arrows may cut this guy, but they will not stop him."

"Well, I've beat someone like this before, Felicity." Oliver said confidently. "I can do it again."

"What if you can't?" she asked, scared.

An Hour Later

He, John and Felicity found Oliver close to death and that scared Barry, the thought of losing a soulmate after just finding him, it scared him. He had no idea how Felicity does it, every night, her soulmate, father of her children could go out one night and never come back home. But thanks to some quick thinking and rat poison, they saved him.

When he woke Barry didn’t even resist the urge to kiss Oliver, hard and passionate, “Don’t do that to me again, I just found you.”

“I’ll try.”  Oliver nodded, grabbing hold of his hand. And Felicity still holding onto his hand and her forehead against the side of his face.

Oliver had started to hallucinate, first Shado, so Barry had ran a blood test to see what was up.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Why no mask?" he asked as he drew the blood. "Not to tell you how to do your vigilante…ing, but the grease paint thing? It's a poor identity concealer."

"So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my ability to aim while I'm on the run." Oliver said wearily.

"You should look into a compressible micro fabric." Barry suggested eagerly. "It could be great."

"Found Cyrus Gold." Felicity announced.

"Who's Cyrus Gold?" Oliver asked.

"The human weapon that left you nearly dead the other night." John replied dryly. "The kid did manage to pull his print off your neck."

"I've had facial recognition software scanning closed circuit cameras all over town." Felicity said. "He's at the corner of Delgado and 25th right now, but we're just about to lose him."

"What else is at that intersection?" Oliver asked.

"A parking lot, a market, a motel." She said.

"Could be where he's holed up." John noted.

"I got this." Oliver said, moving towards the weapon's case.

"Oliver," John said, getting the man's attention. He moved in close and dropped his voice low. "Why don't you let me handle this one? It's just recon." He pointed out.

Oliver sighed. "Fine." He said. "But I'm going as your back-up." The two walked out.

Barry smiled at Felicity. "Don't worry." He said. "I'll figure out what's wrong with Oliver."

"You'd be the first." Felicity quipped, “Don’t worry about Oliver gruff slash brooding, and this is him with his game face on.”

John had managed to escape from Gold and Felicity called for backup, while Oliver called Lance and gave him what they had on Cyrus Gold.

The second person Oliver saw was Slade, while he was talking to Lance a man he thought to be dead. He went to foundry to find Barry and Felicity listening to the news about some science thing or the other; his two adorable nerd soulmates and he smiled despite the tension in his body about Slade.

A computer beeped, and Barry went over to it as Felicity took a seat at her station. "Your blood analysis is done." Barry told him. "Good news."

"So you know what's in my system?" Oliver said hopefully.

"That's the thing- your blood is clean." Barry said. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why am I hallucinating?!" he demanded, “Sorry.” Brushing his hand on Barry’s in apology.

"I don't know." Barry replied quickly. "But whatever your problem is, it's not pharmacological. It's psychological. It's in your head."

"It's in my head." Oliver finished with him. He sighed.

He defeated Cyrus Gold and figured out what his ghosts were trying to him.

After all that, Oliver, Barry and Felicity along with Roy and Abby when to Central City to see the Particle Accelerator get turned on because Barry was very excited out seeing it. Oliver was less than interested so he opted to stay at Barry’s apartment with kids while Barry and Felicity went to see it but they didn’t make it time to get in to Star Labs so Barry took Felicity to his lab at the police station.

“At least we can watch it from here,” Then he turned on his computer and opened his TV app. He tossed his coat along with hers onto his chair as they watched the live broadcast from the lab.

'I'm Linda Park and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse.' She was saying. 'The torrential downpour has driven away almost all the protesters though S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells has assured us that the storm tonight will in no way affect the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly.'

Barry took a news clipping about the Cyrus Gold case and walked over to his board that held a pull down map of Central City. He raised the map, rolling it back up to reveal his 'wall of weird', news clippings of dozens of strange and unexplained crimes that had happened over the years dating back to 1999- the year that Nora Allen was murdered.

 

“This is amazing, I mean I’ve seen it through your memories...but” She took hold of his hand and laced their fingers together, “We’ll figure it out, I promise. Oliver and I will help you find out who killed your mom and get your dad out of prison.”

They kissed slowly as Barry moved her to his desk and lifted her onto it, their movement was rushed and frantic. It wasn’t long before Barry was deep inside her. He thrusts in and out her as she had one hand griping the edge of the desk as he slammed into her deliciously and on his shoulders. He kissed down her neck feeling her pulse race as they came down from their high.

“I’m sorry.” Barry murmured as they fixed their clothes, “I kind of attacked you.”

“Hey, I didn’t mind, and I won’t mind in the future, you can ‘attack’ me anytime you want. Well within reason and definitely not in public.” Their laughter was cut off by the lightning flashed in the distance and the thunder booming outside.

'Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility.' The reporter was saying, drawing Their attention back to the news. 'The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the system—" Suddenly, the power went out. Barry and Felicity looked up over the top of the monitor to the city outside, and though he couldn't see S.T.A.R. Labs, he most definitely could see the explosion as the particle accelerator blew- a massive yellow burst, flowed by a shockwave that passed through the city in a flash. Barry looked around his lab, and for the first time noticed the water leaking in from the skylight. He walked over, grabbing the chains to close the shutters, and Felicity followed him wanted to help and they both felt a sudden charge of static electricity seemed to flow through them. They looked around, and to their unbelieving eyes the chemicals in the beakers on his shelves started to swirl and float. They glanced back up at the skylight, and a moment later, lightning struck.

The blast shattered the glass and hit Barry straight in the chest, sending him and Felicity flying back into the shelves. The floating chemicals splashed onto him as he fell, and they both landed unconscious, Barry on the metal shelves and Felicity on the floor. As he lay there, red energy seemed to flow under his skin from his hand up to his brain. And in the darkness, with rain pouring in through the shattered skylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and i hope you liked it and if you did please leave a comment or kudos,


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

## Chapter 5

### History is Changing

Eobard Thawne as Harrison Wells (Flash-forward) January 5th 2014

Eobard’s plans to turn of the Particle Accelerator had come to a success, the calculations he made to ensure the explosion was perfect; just as he’d planned. Going home was so close now. The release of the dark matter and the speed force and hitting Barry Allen.

Some things had changed in the timeline but that was to be expected, one such incident was the soulmate bonding of Barry Allen with the already paired; Oliver and Felicity Queen. It made him feel uneasy but Gideon had showed him the newspaper and it still was the same, The Flash vanishing in crisis written by Iris West-Allen. So that could mean that Iris would be soulmate bonded with the triad, and it that was fine with Eobard. As he watched Barry Allen and Iris West, it had always nagged him that her timer and his never activated but still the newspaper showed them bonded; she had his last name. Maybe there was a malfunction of some kind with the timers, it was known to happen in the past and the future.

However, that night Iris West met Eddie Thawne and things turned badly for him, he when he woke up with this tingling in his chest, increasing to a fire spreading over his body. He struggled to get out of bed to get the orb to see what had changed hut just as he clicked the mechanism on the device, his world darken only to see the newspaper headline all wrong and written by Iris Thawne. And he vanished from existence, never to be seen again.

### Back to Present (11th December, 2013)

The thunder boomed around her and she could see the lightning flashing as she tried to open her eyes, Barry lab was a mess, the rain falling over her; she was cold and disoriented. She looked around and saw Barry unconscious on a shelf that looked like he toppled over.

She pushed of the ground trying ignore the massive headache radiating through her brain, “Barry!!!” she winced at the sharp pain her voice caused her. She crawled over to him, and tried to shake him awake. Just then Joe West, Barry cop foster dad pushed the door open to them on the floor. They had yet to meet, even though Barry had told them about each other.

“Help.” She whispered, hoarsely, “Lightning, the lightning struck…’im.” She whispered urgently. What happened next was a blur…paramedics shouting…doctors in the ER, the woman shouting Barry’s name…Oliver holding her back with Joe…Beep…Beep…Beep. The noise echoed in her head, to the beat of her heart, she opened her eyes again the room dark, it was night time. She turned her head and saw Oliver sleeping on a cot, and in a hospital bed, hooked up to, way more wires and tubes than her was her other soulmate, asleep too. She closed her eyes again for what seemed to be a moment then she reopened them to see Barry still asleep next to her in his bed and a blonde man sitting on a couch she didn’t notice before, and he seemed to colouring in a child’s colouring book? She watched him for a moment as he dropped a yellow crayon next to him in box and picked up an orange and began colouring again. After about a minute of looking at him, he brought his eyes away from the book to look at her…

“You’re awake?” he asked, looking at her oddly, “Of course, you’re awake.” He put the colouring book down next to him and stood up quickly, “I’ll call the nurse…and the doctor. Iris just went to take Thea and Roy to the cafeteria and I’ll get them too. And call Oliver.” He babbled as he left the room. For a moment he could be a nurse or an orderly but that thought quickly went away the longer he talked. Maybe he was Iris’ soulmate, he’d mentioned her in his babble. Her thoughts went to Barry and wondered how long they were asleep for and if Barry had woken up before, who knows what that lightening had done to him.

The doctors had come along with Iris and the man’s name was Eddie was indeed Iris’ soulmate, had kept the kids away much to her dismay. But she guessed he understood their reasons for that, she had just woken up, disoriented and they were unsure of her reactions. She was asleep for two months, it was now the beginning of February and Barry had yet to wake up.

It wasn’t until hours later of tests, poking and prodding for her doctors was she allowed to see her children. It was the best thing about her day; being able to hold her daughter once again in her arms, smell her baby scent as well as snuggling with Roy and Thea. Not to mention having contact with Oliver that she craved. Oliver had catch up to speed with everything, Barry was hit by lightning and has been in a coma ever since and the doctors are speculating if he ever will. The progress of the kids how Mom was now splitting her time between Starling and Central, helping Oliver with children as well Dad was taking some cases in Central, to be close to Mom.

In other news after the death of Harrison Wells, in the beginning of January, QC was in the process of buying Star Labs. Oliver had explained that Dr Wells had left Star Labs to no one and was up for corporate takeover. Oliver had wanted Star Labs because of their technology as well as it has in their employ, Dr Caitlin Snow, if any one could help Barry and herself at the time, stay alive it was her. Not to mention their technology and medical advancements. So Oliver had done what it took to own Star Labs. That was where Oliver was at the time when she woke up; signing the final documents and now QC owned SL.

In addition to owning SL, they now had the resources to mass produce the cure to the Mirakuru to counteract anything this mysterious man in skull mask was planning.

And for the past two months Oliver had been searching for the man in the skull mask but to no avail. There were was bomber that called himself ‘Shrapnel’ that was terrorising the Starling but they caught him the Sabastian Blood campaign, who was running for Mayor. Who coincidentally, Laurel had brought evidence to him, that Blood was involved in the experimentation of people in the Glades with the Mirakuru but it turned out that a man in the skull mask was Officer Daily, who Laurel shot in self-defence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment please, i really appreciate feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

## Chapter 6

### The Unexpected Surprise…but really it wasn’t _that_ Unexpected.

“Oliver spill, you look like you’re about to explode, if you don’t tell me.” Felicity smiled, at him despite the situation they were in about Barry. They were in Barry room at the manor where they had moved all the medical equipment they needed to keep him stabilised. The original idea was to have him at Star Labs new building at QC but Felicity hadn’t liked that idea of having him that far away and neither did Oliver. Felicity had been released and Caitlin and Cisco had moved to Starling to be Barry’s Doctor, well Caitlin was, Cisco would be working with Felicity at Applied Sciences. “I know you want to tell me.”

“Okay, but I need you not to freak out, okay.” Oliver began, “Caitlin ran tests, and you’re both healthy.”

“Both?” she murmured.

“Felicity, you’re pregnant.”

“What, really?” Oliver nodded, “But Barry, what if he doesn’t wake up?” he lips begin to quiver.

“He will, I promise.” Oliver took hold of her hands, “I promise.”

After a while she calmed down and reached for a change of topic, “So, that was Iris huh?”

“Yeah.”

“I can see why Barry was in love with her.” She spoke, “she’s so nice and pretty.”

“She is,” Oliver said, “Barry is very lucky to have her as a sister and now by extension us. She’s been wonderful with the kids. Absolutely adores Thea and Abbie.”

“Are they okay with us bringing Barry here?”

“Yes, Iris and Joe were all for anything that will ensure Barry’s well taken cared off.”

She nodded, she really like Iris and had made fast friends with her as well as Caitlin. It was the first time in… well ever she’s had female friends. Speaking of Caitlin, “hey, how’s Caitlin doing? With Ronnie being gone. Cisco told me a little but…” she asked.

“She’s doing as well as to be expected, I guess. Ronnie her soulmate was killed in the explosion, he did it saving all their lives who were in the SL at the time.” Oliver explained. “But I think the change of scenery is doing her some good.”

### Bronze Tiger, which BTW is a terrible nickname ‘cuz tigers are not bronze.

 The next day Felicity, Oliver and John were in the new headquarters of Team Arrow when a beeping caught their attention. Oliver jumped down from the salmon ladder as Felicity pulled up the alert program on her computer. "What's that?" he asked.

"Iron Heights." She said absently. "Due to their low security, I thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on their internal communication for a while."

"You hacked into a prison system network?" Oliver said in surprise.

Felicity looked up. "Is that judgment I'm hearing?" she asked.

"Pride." Oliver said.

The corner of her mouth ticked up in a pleased smirk, which faded as she read the news. "Iron Heights just put out a BOLO for Ben Turner, aka Bronze tiger, which, btw, is a terrible nickname, because tigers are not bronze."

"Turner escaped?" Oliver asked.

"Killed ten guards on his way out." Felicity added.

"You think that would have made the news." John noted sourly.

"Iron Heights is better at keeping secrets than they are at keeping prisoners." Felicity reported.

"Any idea where he's headed?" Oliver asked.

"No." she said.

"Get one." Oliver demanded as he began to move towards the showers but caught the look she gave him, “Please.” He had the decency to ashamed.

Oliver had gone to pick the children up from day care when Felicity called. He tapped his Bluetooth, "Go ahead." He said quietly, looking at the children in the backseat talking to each other, giggling.

"SCPD's network just lit up with a fresh homicide, multiple stab wounds. Like claw marks." John informed him

"The victim was an architect." Felicity’s voice pipped in. "Turner ransacked his place; Took blueprints of his designs. One of the aforementioned designs-Malcolm Merlyn's house. I don't know much about architecture, but this can't be good." She stated warily.

"What would Turner want with Merlyn's house?" Oliver wondered.

"Not sure yet." Felicity said. "All of Malcolm's holdings, including the house, are in receivership."

Two hours later after dropping the children at the mansion, going to Malcolm Merlin’s house, he returned to HQ.

"Turner got away." Felicity guessed. "What was he there to steal? Merlyn's art collection?" she asked.

"Something much more dangerous." Oliver said wearily. "It's a prototype earthquake machine."

Felicity paled, and Diggle stood up straighter "Oh, holy God." He whispered.

"Why would Turner want to destroy the city?" Felicity asked.

"He doesn't." Oliver said, reaching into his pocket. "He's a mercenary selling his services to the highest bidder." He pulled out a watch and handed it to Felicity. "This watch belonged to one of the guys Turner was working with."

"Fingerprints." She realized, gingerly taking the watch from him.

"Turner's a loner, which means that guy works for his client." Oliver continued.

Felicity nodded. "Fingerprints equals name, equals known associates." She said shakily. "I'm on it."

The fingerprint was in Interpol's database and belonged to guy who worked for Milo Armitage. A black market arms merchant and he wanted to sell the device. He had his ship filed a load-log manifest at the Starling City docks. When she got the ship number, Oliver was able to stop the shipment.

They then went to home and spent some much needed quality time with their children and due to stress Caitlin had decided to order Felicity to do all the Arrow work as well as QC work. Speaking of which Iris, Eddie, Joe, Caitlin and Cisco all knew about their night job.

### An Assassin

The next case they worked on was the poisoning of a corrupt judge via Tibetan Pit Viper snake. The assassin that killed the judge was non-other than Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins. It was shock to everyone that sweet Sara was now the wife of the Heir to the Demon. And according to League law, Sara was not a part of League and would have to go to the League secret HQ to train and study. The goodbye was hard on everyone especially for Dad and Laurel, but they knew Nyssa would take care of Sara and make sure nothing bad happens to her.

### Moira for Mayor

With all the drama, and mayhem with Sara, Walter had convinced Moira to run for mayor against Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for ready my story,.... pretty please leave a comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

## Chapter 7

### Cravings

It was one of those days. One of those days where everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. Felicity felt as if the universe was against her!  
  
First she had overslept, somehow managing to repeatedly hit the snooze button. But it had felt so good to go back to sleep! Damn Oliver for letting sleep. Then she had this persistent headache banging in her head, much like she felt the night of the particle accelerator explosion.

So she called her assistant and told him she wasn’t coming in today, she got up and informed Raisa that she didn’t need to take the children to day care, that she would spend some quality time with them. Oliver and Walter had left to QC for work, Moira and her Mom went over to campaign office leaving her with the children.

“This type of day calls for a baking!” she told Abbie who she held in her hip, she went in to playroom and told Thea and Roy that they were going to bake and they excitedly abandoned their toys and followed her.

After grabbing her iPad off the coffee table she pulled up the recipe and proceeded to gather the ingredients. The kitchen filled with the sound of her humming, the giggling of toddlers covered in flour and the scent of melting butter and chocolate, as she began to chop up some cherries.

They baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies, a nut free brownie and a double chocolate cake with cherries. By the time Oliver came home, all the goodies where out of the oven and cooling but that didn’t stop them form tasting a bit of everything.

After, they spent a few hours sitting with Barry, telling him about their day. The children were well behaved around all the equipment, at first it was frightening for them but they had grown accustomed. Abbie loved to cuddle up to Da and sleep. All they knew was that their dad was sleeping; Felicity preferred sleeping to coma. She also told him about her day and the trails of the pregnancy.

Later that night, after Oliver came back from patrolling, he walked into the bedroom and he had just enough time to brace himself as Felicity jumped into his arms. He held on to her tightly as they kissed passionately. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed her up against him, letting her feel exactly how much he wanted her.

He carried her to the bed, lying her down on her back. She looked up at him, still breathing in pants, “What are you doing?”

He just grinned at her in reply, leaning forward over her, he pulled her sweat pants and underwear down her legs, throwing them to the floor at the side of the bed and moved in between her legs.

With a hand at each ankle he slowly moved them upwards, over her smooth pale skin. He stopped when his hands reached her knees, and with a gentle nudge he spread her legs wider apart.

Leaning forward once more he kissed her as he moved one of his hands further upwards, his fingertips tracing along her inner thigh. She let out a small gasp into his mouth as his fingers slipped in between her slick folds. He moaned in approval of her arousal.  
Breaking apart their kiss he hovered over her, his bread grazing her check as he moved his fingers in her. He then began to move downwards, pressing hot kisses along her jaw, neck, the valley between her breasts. He then pulled his shirt she was wearing over her head and pulled her left nipple into his mouth. His fingers were still moving inside of her, but not touching one vital area. Her body was aching for it; she needed him to touch her there.

“Please …” She begged, loving yet also hating how he could turn her into such a whimpering mess.

His lips moved lower and lover over her stomach, kissing around the navel.

She had thrown her head back, her left hand at the back of his head and her right clutching the pillow under her head as he lapped at her with his tongue. She came quickly around his fingers, crying out and her legs shuddering slightly. With one last gentle suck he lifted his head and pulled his fingers gently out of her. As she lay there, panting heavily, she watched as he licked his fingers clean with her eye lids heavy.

“Love the taste of you.” He murmured before moving forward to kiss her again.

Felicity kissed him back hungrily, clearly desperate for more. But the sound of the baby’s cry erupted from the baby monitor broke through their bubble.

“I’ll get her.” He told her. A few moments later she could hear him murmuring to their daughter as he rocked her back to sleep. Then he came back, “She just wanted some attention that’s all.”

But she was already asleep, pregnancy was hard on her, she was always tired and more so than she had been with Abbie. So he pulled the blanket over her naked body than he went to take a shower and join her in bed.

It was early morning when Felicity woke, it was still dark out. She looked over at him, still asleep, she moved closed to him and then a sneaky thought came to her mine. She pushed the covers away from them, she smiled to herself at the thought of what she was about to do. Keeping her eyes locked on his beautiful face she moved her hand downwards until it reached his manhood that lay asleep on his hip. She watched for any sign of him waking up as she began to stroke him with her fingers. She could see movement beneath his eyelids, his mouth had opened slightly, and his breathing had deepened, but yet still he did not awaken. He was fully hard now, heavy in her hand. Stopping the movements with her fingers she slipped her body down the mattress until she became level with him. Ever so slowly she took the tip of him in to her mouth and gave it a gentle suck, moving her tongue over it, while cupping his balls.

“Felicity!”

Her name was spoken in a confused gasp. His eyes were fully opened and he was looking down at her. His chest was rising and falling as he took deep breaths.

“What are you doing?”

She released him from her mouth and moved back up, placing a finger on his lips then trailing her fingers over his chest and abs.

“Shh…just lie back and relax.”  
  
After giving him a kiss she moved back down and took him in between her lips once more. She knew that he was close, judging by the sounds he was making and the way his hips were stuttering. Reaching up she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. He pulled her off of him. “Wha…” before she could do much, Oliver pulled her over him and he slipped into her easily. Oliver sat up and moved to press his back to the headboard of the bed with her in his lap. His thrusts were slow and steady as the sounds of their love making filled the room. She braced herself on his shoulders and bounced slowly up and down, her eyes locked on his seeing love shine in them. Her orgasm was soft, muted. She just gasped out a sob, and then rested her forehead on the juncture of his neck sand shoulder, riding him until he came. Then she kissed him deeply then they hugged, “I wish Barry was with us.”

“Me too.” Oliver whispered, “He’ll wake up. I know it.” After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. “Are you okay? I didn’t want to hurt you or the baby.” he ran his hand gently over her bump, lovingly.

“We’re fine, better than fine.” she smiled at him, “Caitlin said it would okay for us to have sex.”

“You and Caitlin talk about this.” He asked shocked leaned back to look at her.

She laughed, “She is my doctor, husband of mine and she’s my friend.” She looked sat and murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too, both of you.” He lay her down on her back and he followed, kissing her baby bump.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
> I own neither Arrow nor The Flash nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.

## Chapter 8

### Clifnotes

The next few months were a whirlwind of excitement and drama. There was a bank robber who called himself the ‘Clock King’, he got Felicity very angry he tried to fry her servers then she took a bullet he was aiming at Caitlin. The gunshot wound was so badass as far as Felicity was concerned but for Oliver and John so much. She was pregnant and going out in the field was a no go from there on out and she agreed.

Then Slade Wilson showed up at the Manor dropping all kinds thinly vailed comments after Thea’s and Roy’s third birthday party. And if Moira and Felicity hadn’t been in the know they probably wouldn’t have caught it. He was just there to scare them. Due to Slade’s public appearance, they increased security for everyone and additional precaution for the children’s safety.

The next thing that happened was John had to go on a mission for A.R.G.U.S. with his ex-wife/soulmate and because it was classified Felicity had no idea what it was about.

 The good news was that Caitlin had synthesised the cure and was ready to mass produce it.

### Slade Wilson/ Deathstroke

"You do not look happy." Tommy turned to see Sebastian Blood walking up to him. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes. My wife's just a little late." Tommy replied with a forced smile.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." Blood said, heading towards the stage. Tommy looked at him curiously, and Blood chuckled. "SCPD insisted that I arrive with a motorcade." He explained "We tied up traffic all over the city. I'm sure Laurel's probably just fallen victim to gridlock."

"Well, I should probably try her again." Tommy said, shaking Blood's hand. "Good luck tonight, Sebastian." He said.

"Thank you, sir."

During the debate, "All right, that's time, and I will remind the candidates to please refrain from interrupting." The moderator said, trying to cool down the debaters. "Now we have the next in our series of video questions submitted by Starling City voters. This one comes from…Laurel Lance-Merlyn" he said, confused. "Ok, there must be some mistake." He said, shuffling through his cards. The video wall behind the two candidates flickered briefly, and then cleared to show Laurel's terrified, tear-streaked face. Tommy and Oliver shot up from their seats as the audience gasped in shock.

"Help! Help! Somebody help me, please!" Laurel cried as Tommy looked on, horrified. "He-sla—" she started a hand clamped down over her mouth. Tommy cried out in shock as a man knelt down behind her, his face covered by an armoured, blue and gold mask. Over the picture on the screen, a question was flashed:

HOW MUCH IS LAUREL LANCE’S LIFE WORTH TO YOU?

There was a frenzy of activity at the centre where the debate took place, police was talking to Tommy and Lance, trying to determine why anyone would kidnap Laurel.

"I think I might have found something." Felicity told John as she thumbed through her tablet. "I'm working on it." Her phone beeped and she turned it on and tapped the online news feed to see Blood was giving a press conference. 'I am suspending my campaign and devoting its resources to the safe return of Laurel Lance-Merlyn.'

Diggle nodded and headed to where Captain Pike and Lieutenant Lance were talking and Lance was hugging his shaking wife. Donna loved the Lance sisters like her own daughters and the idea of one of them hurt, terrified her.

"Well, the video referenced a demand, but no ransom." Pike was saying. "Which means this might not be about money."

"We're going to get her back, Donna." Lance said, hugging her tighter. "I promise you. Laurel's coming home."

"Now, can you think of anyone who might want to get to you through Laurel?" Pike asked, Tommy who looked like a caged animal, pacing.

"No one except for the families of the people whom my father had hurt." Tommy said shakily.

"This isn't about Malcolm." Oliver growled, pacing the office in frustration, and realization dawned on Tommy and he looked at Oliver

"You need to find the man in the mask!"  Tommy yelled now realizing what this was about.

"Look, we're working on it. We're running down every lead." Pike assured the upset man.

"What are those leads?" Tommy demanded.

At HQ, "Since the last place Thea was seen was Verdant, I used credit card receipts, compiled a list of customers last night, pinged all their cell phones and hacked into their photos." Felicity explained. She led Oliver, Diggle and Roy past Caitlin, who was working at the lab table, to her computers. "The NSA is right; it's a lot easier when you don't need a warrant. I eyeballed every photo.”

"There must have been thousands." Dig noted.

"It took a lot shorter time than I anticipated…It's Laurel, she’s my sister." she replied simply like she was holding something back. "I found this." She pulled up a picture of the town car. "Partial plate three blocks from the club. Car's registered to a Slade Wilson, and it has GPS."

"Where is it right now?" Oliver asked.

"Parked outside a defunct bar on Roosevelt." Felicity said.

"Ok, this doesn't seem easy to you? Slade using a car registered in his name?"

"The whole thing smells rotten." Oliver replied shortly. "Either Laurel's there or he is. Either way, we have to go." He went over and grabbed his bow.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that, which is why I worked up these." Caitlin said, carefully handing him several injection arrow tips. "Tibetan pit viper venom and the cure. Sara was kind enough to leave some behind.”

Fifteen minutes later, Oliver and John headed down to the ruined main area, where Slade was sitting comfortably in a ratty old easy chair. The walked to where Slade, who smirked as he smoked a cigar, was.

"Where is she?" Oliver demanded.

Slade put down the cigar and calmly stood up, not saying a word.

"Where is she?" Oliver demanded again.

"What are you going to do, kid?" Slade asked, taking a few steps forward. "Kill me? But then who would tell you… where Laurel is?"

The two stared at each other in silence for almost a full minute. "Call Detective Lance." Oliver said finally. "Tell him to come down here."

"Wh-what? Why?" John asked confused but still pulled out his phone to make the call.

"To arrest Slade Wilson." Oliver said. In one fluid motion he drew and fired one of the special injection arrows into Slade's chest. The man fell back against the chair, passing out under the venom's effects as well as the cure.

“Well that was anti-climactic.” Felicity piped.

“We still to get him to tell us where Laurel is.” Oliver told her.

“Yes, and I found some stuff on Slade, is alibi just went up in smoke.” Felicity spoke, “I’ll explain at the police station.”

At the police station Tommy asked immediately, "Mr Lance, did he tell you where Laurel is?"

"Mrs Lance, thank you for coming." Pike said.

"Has he told you anything?" Donna asked.

“He had an alibi; he's been in Costa Rica for the past 72 hours." Pike informed her, startling Oliver and Tommy. "He can provide flight manifests, phone records, even some videos, so he couldn't have taken your daughter."

"If he didn't, then why did you arrest him?" she asked, just to make up appearences.

"We didn't. He was apprehended by the Arrow." Pike said turning to glare at Lance. "Who then contacted Lieutenant Lance."

"Captain, I can explain—" Lance started, but Felicity cut him off.

“I can explain, this shows all the evidence Mr Wilson brought to you for his alibi has been forged. He’s got someone good working for him…but I’m better.” She handed Pike the folder.

“And did you access this information?” Pike asked her, “You do know working with the arrow is against the law?”

“Yes, but I worked with the SCPD a last year and the IT department forgot to disable my account so I still have clearance to access all the information I gathered.” She smiled at him. “I just knew what to look for. Laurel is my sister.” She said as it explained everything.

Tommy hugged, “Thank you.”

Pike turned and left, Felicity spoke again, “I activated laurel’s tracker, there’s some interference but I’ll find her.” Oliver turned to leave but Felicity took hold of his hand, “Let John handle this, you need to talk to Slade.”

He looked at her than nodded.

Oliver walked into the room and closed the door quietly. "They're calling you Deathstroke." He began.

"It's a bit flamboyant." Slade chuckled. "I like it."

"How did you get off the island?" Oliver asked.

"That is your first question?" Slade said in surprise.

"Well, you've made it pretty clear that you're not going to tell me where my sister-in-law is, so, yeah. That's my first question." Oliver replied calmly.

"I swam." Slade said after a moment. "But it wasn't without its obstacles. The rip current dragged me under. The rocks on the reef cut up my flesh to the bone. But the Mirakuru- it regenerated everything." He pointed to his eye patch. "Except this."

Oliver sighed, then moved towards the table. He bent down to stare at Slade. "You know, it's just the two of us in here, so why don't we try being honest?" he offered. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know why." Slade replied.

Oliver straightened in surprise. "It was five years ago." He said.

"It was yesterday." Slade shot back "Oh, I tried to let go of the island… but it's still got a hold on me. And if that hood that you wear every night is any indication, it's still got a hold of you, kid."

Oliver dropped the act and sighed again, “Speaking about the Mirakuru, do you feel any different?” Oliver asked. Slade looked confused, “That vail I injected you with was filled with snake venom and the cure to the Mirakuru…you’re cured Slade.”

 

At that moment, the door opened and Captain Pike walked in, “Mr Slade Wilson you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Laurel Lance-Merlyn. Your alibi has been blown out of water and Mrs Merlyn was found a short while ago and named you her kidnaper.”

Felicity and Cisco had late found evidence that lead to the arrest of Sabastian Blood for his affliction with Slade Wilson. Slade was then detained by A.S.I.S. and then deported back to Australia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you liked it. I'm sending electronic hugs and kisses to all. @>>>~~~~~~ and a rose.


End file.
